Vulcanizer (Deadly)
Vulcanizer is a special stage available on the 6th of every month if the player has previously completed all Crazed Cat stages. Completing this stage unlocks the True form of Crazed Tank Cat. Using Cat Food to continue the battle is not allowed in this stage. Battleground This stage is basically a recycle of Absolute Defense, so the same strategies can work. Gory is replaced by Gory Black, Owlbrow is 3x stronger, and the three Duches are replaced by one Capy, and Manic Eraser Cat has 1.5 times more HP and damage than Crazed Tank Cat. Strategies Strategy 1 Bring Rich Cat, Sniper Cat, and Cat CPU. The use of 5 meatshields is pretty much not an option. One of the main problems is the buffed Gory Blacks that rush you in the beginning. Ururun is the best way to kill them, because of her fast attack. Manic Eraser has nearly 5 million health; therefore, it will take a while to kill him. Chip at his health with a stack of King Dragons or Prisoners alongside Bahamut Cat, while stalling the enemies using Ururun and Dark Emperor Catdam's status effects. Use Crazed Sexy Legs when Capy is out to deal damage to the Owlbrows from outside of the boss's range. If a player is willing to use Ubers, one can bring Ultralan Pasalan to replace both Ururun and Catdam, and Bahamut with the God-Emperor Megidora, Vars or Kamukura, cats who all have better DPS and health along with status against boss support. Crazed Legs and King Dragon may be replaceable by stronger DPS units like Divine Thundia. Diabolic Gao does triple damage (almost 120k!!!) and briefly freezes Manic Eraser, as well as outranging it. If you're lucky enough to have long-range ubers like Super Galaxy Cosmo or Aphrodite, they make the level a lot easier. You can easily stack him to kill the support units behind the Manic Eraser. Additionally, if the Eraser is kept pinned to the base via Sniper Cat and Sniper the Heavy, your long-range attackers can hit the base behind ''the Eraser, and you can win without even eliminating it! Having Shishilan Pasalan can make quick work of Manic Eraser, outranging him and having a high damage output. Be sure to have proper shielding in front of it! Strategy 2 (no Gacha) by Emonkid Lineup: 5 cheap meatshields (crazed wall, crazed macho, lil' Mohawk, Mohawk), Ururun, Crazed Bahamut Cat (''not Awakened Bahamut), Prisoner Cat (Adult cat's TF), crazed sexy legs/manic macho legs (use Octopus (Sadako's TF) to get Manic Macho Legs), and crazed dragon/high leveled dragon cat Items: sniper cat, rich cat, and cat cpu Basically stall until full money and then kill the gory blacks and owlbrows to recover some money. And after the boss spawns there are 3 essential rules: 1. If the boss is at the corner of the enemy base, TURN OFF sniper cat. Turn it on once it gets a significant distance from enemy base or any cycle enemy spawns*. 2. TURN OFF cat cpu if your money is approximately <5500 or so. Spam meatshields until you recover money and then turn on cat cpu again. 3. TRY not to stack ururun cats as such stack can INCREASE the chances of losing the level. It can cause your attackers to get too near to the boss and get defeated instantly. Try spawning bahamut cat as much as possible instead and only spawn ururun before the gories spawn. Those are the 3 essential rules after boss spawn. Follow them and you’re good. Alternatives/U B E R S can be cats that have greater range than the boss that also are anti red/black for extra effectiveness. The Peach Devils, Diabolic Gao, Mighty Lord Gao, and Megaphrodite all come to mind. Bunny & Canard's first form can be used to clear out the cycling foes, but will do nothing to the Owlbrows or the boss. Strategy 3 *If you're feeling lucky, you don't NEED to bring sniper or rich cat into this battle but they help a lot, and save your butt at the most important times. CPU is required. Row 1- 5 cheap, spam meatshields (Crazed Macho, Crazed Wall, Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat and Gato Amigo will be used in this example) Row 2- 1 Anti black to take care of the black Gory's, Lv 20 Crazed Sexy Legs, Crazed Bahamut, Ururun Wolf (mine was level 24, but make sure it can knock back the Gory's in 1~2 hits) and a Uber/Super rare with over 500 range/Lil Nyandam (note Lufulan Pasalan was used on my team) The strats: Start the battle off stalling the peons, wait for all gorys to stack then send out either your anti black or Ururun wolf. Sending out a heavy anti black, such as Weightlifter, makes it easier to kill these Gory's, and allows you to spend more time gaining money. The main plan is to NOT hit the base until the 2 Capy's come out, essentially allowing for the player to summon to Ururun's and 2 Bahamut's on the feild. Summon some sexy legs and keep walling once owlbrows appear out of the base, you may summon a bahamut now. Once the first two capy's comes, summon your first bahamut and stall, it should be able to kill the owlbrowls. With this you should have a level 8 worker cat and a half filled wallet. Summon your final long ranged attacker when ONE of the capy dies, then wait for your wallet to max while constantly spamming meat sheilds. Once the second capy dies, turn on cpu and go do other activities, M.Eraser is gonna take a while. Strategy 4 If you have Kasa Jizo, Shishilan Pasalan, and a Rich Cat, then this strategy could work for you. Lineup: Mohawk Cat, Crazed Macho/Manic Mohawk, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Kasa Jizo, King Dragon Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat, and Shishilan Pasalan. Power ups: Rich Cat (required), Cat CPU (optional) 1. Stall the peons and Gory Blacks with Jizo and meatshields. 2. One the Gory Blacks are dead, allow the base to be damaged. 3. When the boss appears, summon Shishilan Pasalan (and Bahamut if you have the money) and spam your meatshields and dragons. 4. Repeat the process until you win. Make sure to keep spamming your meatshields, Jizo, and dragons. Also send out Bahamut and Shishilan Pasalan whenever you get the chance and protect them. Strategy 5 BlackFrost (Ubers+No Rich Cat) Lineup Barring meatshields, all cats should be hypermaxed. Also Crazed wall needs to be hypermaxed. 5 meatshields of choice. Recommended are Crazed Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Samba Cat, Mohawk Cat and Li'l Mohawk Cat (cost effectiveness+crazed wall for opening) Kasa Jizo, King Dragon Cat, Manic Macho Legs Cat (Crazed works too but TF is much better) Diabolic Gao, Ururun Wolf You will need: Sniper Cat A teaspoonful of luck Strategy: So it turns out that Diabolical Gao, when hypermaxed, is one of the highest DPSing units the game that has a range of over 300 (because Awakened Bahamut), if only when the target is traitless. We're talking over 120k a shot and good attack speed coupled with 480 range. This means that Diabolic Gao obliterates the Crazed, Manic and Awakening stages (barring ones like Manic Flying where the unit is not traitless). Here, get yourself to Worker Cat level 4 (if you have maxed out efficiency it will be 2240$ to the next level), throw out a crazed wall to stop the Snaches and wait momentarily. About 3 seconds after the 3rd snache hits the Crazed Wall, send out a Kasa Jizo. When the Jizo is killed by the Gories, let loose the other ranged attackers and a few meatshields (outside of the heavy hitters). Expect minor damage to the base. When the Manic Eraser appears, send out the rest of your attackers and begin the Meatshield Spam ™. Ururun Wolf may die, but don't fret; Diabolic Gao can handle the Owlbrows and the Capys without her aid. Continue the spam, and the 120k per hit Diabolic Gao should kill Manic Eraser soon enough. The battle will probably go on for long enough for you to have two on the field. References *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1103.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages